Presentation programs are commonly used to create and present slide presentations. Skillful use of such presentation programs can result in an informative presentation that combines colors, graphics, and text in a manner than can capture and retain viewer interest.
Presentation programs can provide users with great flexibility in designing a slide layout, including selecting a distinctive combination of various configurable aspects, including colors, patterns, background images, fonts, and proportions. These visual elements can be selected using conventional user interface controls, and it is possible to develop many thousands of combinations of visual elements. A presentation program may have, for example, dozens of fonts that can be combined with hundreds of colors, which in turn can be placed on one of hundreds of backgrounds having different colors and visual object as accents.
While flexibility in creating so many combinations can be desirable, such flexibility can have its drawbacks. Just because a combination of visual effects is possible, that does not necessarily mean the combination is aesthetically pleasing or the combination works well together. In some cases, the combination of visual elements may be sub-optimal, based on a subjective evaluation. In many instances, a user generating a slide may not fully appreciate why a combination is (or is not) aesthetically pleasing, but they “know it when they see it.” For slide authors that are not capable of assembling a combination of visual objects in an optimal and timely manner, providing pre-packaged combinations of the visual aspects is beneficial to the user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.